Cocaine abuse continues to be a critical problem in the United States, and there is a significant need to develop and disseminate effective treatment approaches to address this problem. Koba has developed a manual, entitled "Living in Balance" (LIB), which is the basis for an intensive biopsychosocial treatment program for cocaine abuse. LIB is directed primarily toward the numerous inner-city drug abusers served by public programs, but for whom innovative drug treatment efforts are rarely initiated. Currently, there is no other manual for group substance abuse treatment that is as comprehensive as LIB and that been developed to focus primarily on this population. Under a Phase I SBIR grant, the LIB manual was expanded and enhanced by adding additional modules and a staff training guide. During Phase II, the LIB model will be compared with a manualized Twelve Step approach in a randomized clinical trial to be conducted at drug treatment programs in two locations, Washington, D.C. and Los Angeles.